owv_pop_wiki_1718fandomcom-20200214-history
9. Master Psychologie, specialisatie Sociale Psychologie
Bijdrage van Savana Kilic en Tim de Laat uit werkgroep 1 POP-WIKI: Mastertrack, specialisatie sociale psychologie Specialisatie: Bij de specialisatie sociale psychologie wordt er meer geleerd over het gedrag van mensen in de sociale context. Hierbij wordt aandacht besteed aan hoe de attitudes, gedachten en gedragingen van het individu wordt beïnvloed door de aanwezigheid van andere mensen. De leerdoelen bij de sociale psychologie specialisatie zijn: - Het opdoen van kennis over de meeste voorkomende onderwerpen in de sociale psychologie - Het leren van de benodigde vaardigheden voor de belangrijkste methoden en technieken die bij sociale psychologie gebruikt worden. - Het opdoen van academische vaardigheden op het gebied van onderzoek naar theoretische en praktische problemen in de sociale psychologie. In het basisprogramma besteden de lessen vooral aandacht aan groepsprocessen, sociale waarnemingsprocessen zowel als emoties en attitudes. Er wordt geprobeerd een antwoord te vinden op de vraag ‘hoe komt het’ en de vraag ‘wat kunnen we ermee’. Het specialisatie jaar bestaat uit drie onderdelen: de verplichte vakken, de keuzevakken en de bachelor these. De beroepsmogelijkheden na de specialisatie zijn vooral in functies waar academisch werk- en denkniveau gevraagd wordt. Hierbij kan je denken aan het werk in onderzoeks-/reclamebureaus, in de journalistiek of als beleidsmedewerker in een bedrijf. Als je werk wilt vinden waarbij je meer aansluiting vindt op de inhoudelijke kennis die is opgedaan bij de specialisatie is het verstandig om ook de aansluitende mastertrack te volgen. Master: De master die aansluit op de specialisatie van sociale psychologie op de UVA is “Social Influence”. Deze mastertrack wordt in het Engels aangeboden. Het is een voltijd studie waarbij je in 12 maanden 60 EC moet halen. In deze mastertrack wordt studenten geleerd hoe ze hun sociaalpsychologische kennis kunnen toepassen om menselijk gedrag op wetenschappelijk onderbouwde wijze te benaderen en beïnvloeden. Hierbij wordt studenten geleerd om processen die tot bepaald gedrag leiden te analyseren en om daarbij interventies te ontwikkelen. Vragen die bij deze master centraal staan zijn bijvoorbeeld: - Waarom zijn sommige reclames wel effectief en andere niet? - Hoe kunnen we mensen aanmoedigen om meer te recyclen? - Hoe bestuderen we de effectiviteit van interventies om drugsgebruik onder jongeren te verminderen? De eisen voor toelating tot de track: - Diploma bachelor psychologie o 5EC of meer voor inleiding in de psychologie op level 1 o 24EC of meer voor methodenleer en statistiek, waarvan 4EC of meer op level 3 o 9EC of meer voor bachelor these - Vanuit je specialisatie moeten de volgende eisen ook behaald zijn o 6EC of meer voor sociale beïnvloeden op level 2/3 o 18EC of meer voor gevorderde kennis van sociale psychologie op level 2/3 (of 6EC of meer voor basiskennis van sociale/organisatie psychologie op level 1 en 12EC of meer voor gevorderde kennis van een willekeurig veld van psychologie op level 2/3. - Daarbij moeten studenten waarvan de moedertaal niet Engels is een test doen/laten zien dat hun Engels goed genoeg is. De beroepsmogelijkheden met deze master zijn onder andere het werken als adviseur bij een reclame/adviesbureau, consultant op het gebied van gedragsbeïnvloeding of consumentengedrag, beleidsmedewerker of onderzoeker bij de overheid, onderzoeker bij bepaalde instanties of docent psychologie op het HBO. Master Psychologie, specialisatie Sociale Psychologie Bijdrage Marjolein de Laat en Emile Everduim werkgroep 4 Na voor de specialisatie sociale psychologie gekozen te hebben tijdens de bachelor fase, zijn er een aantal Masters die aansluiten op deze specialisatie. De masters binnen de afdeling van sociale psychologie aan de UvA zijn Cultural Psychology en Social Influence. Bij de master Cultural Psychology staan drie vragen centraal gedurende de opleiding. De eerste is hoe cultuur psychologisch functioneren vormgeeft. De tweede vraag is wat de gevolgen zijn van culturele overeenkomsten of juist verschillen voor het individu, de groep of de relaties tussen groepen. De laatste vraag is hoe er programma’s die cultureel gevoelig zijn kunnen worden opgezet en beoordeeld. De master duurt een jaar en bestaat uit vier vakken, een stage en een these. De vier vakken zijn Advanced Cultural Psychology, Applying Research Methods, Applied Cultural Psychology en Psychology of Intercultural Contact and Acculturation. Deze master is erg internationaal georiënteerd. De docenten hebben een uitbereid internationaal netwerk en studenten kunnen een vak in het buitenland volgen, of in het buitenland onderzoek doen. Ook is het mogelijk om mee te gaan met de jaarlijkse studietrip naar een land met een niet-westerse cultuur. Na deze master afgerond te hebben, komen studenten vooral te werken bij onderzoeksinstanties, internationale bedrijven of organisaties (bijvoorbeeld training geven in interculturele competentie), in het onderwijs, bij NGO’s, gemeentes of overheidsinstanties en de gezondheidszorgsector. Bij de master Social Influence bestaat het eerste semester uit vier vakken, waarbij wordt voortgeborduurd op de kennis over sociale psychologie die tijdens de bachelor is geleerd. Twee van de vier vakken zijn verplicht en wat traditioneler. Deze twee vakken zijn Applying Research Methods en Developing and Evaluating Interventions. Twee vakken die wat theoretischer zijn, zijn Advertising and Consumer Behavior en Emotional Influence. Van deze twee vakken moet er ten minste één worden gekozen. Je kunt er ook voor kiezen om een ander vak aan een andere universiteit te volgen in plaats van allebei de vakken aan de UvA te volgen. Het tweede semester bestaat uit een stage en een Master these. De stage houdt in dat er stage wordt gelopen bij een bedrijf of institutie die betrokken is bij het beïnvloeden van menselijk gedrag. Het is ook mogelijk om een onderzoeksstage te doen. Na deze Master komen afgestudeerden terecht bij organisaties of afdelingen die op de een of andere manier betrokken zijn bij het beïnvloeden van gedrag. Zo kunnen ze bijvoorbeeld gaan werken als strateeg of onderzoeker bij reclame- of adviesbureaus, als adviseur van gedragsbeïnvloeding bij bijvoorbeeld gemeentes of energiebedrijven, als beleidsadviseur of onderzoeker bij overheidsinstanties, als onderzoeker bij het Nederlands Instituut voor Sociaal Onderzoek of commercieel marktonderzoeker bij bijvoorbeeld TNO, als adviseur voor consumentengedrag of onderzoeker naar consumentengedrag en als psychologiedocent aan universiteiten of HBO. Bijdrage van Lena Bilek en Merel de Groot practicumgroep 12 Master psychologie, specialisatie sociale psychologie De masters van de fractie sociale psychologie zijn Training & Development, Cultural Psychology en Social Influence. De masters duren één jaar, waarin je een masterthese schrijft, stage loopt en een aantal vakken volgt. Training & Development De master Training & Development is een brede studierichting waarmee je opgeleid wordt tot psycholoog-trainer. Er wordt geleerd opleidingsdoelen om te zetten in praktische trainingen. Met kennis van sociale- en groepsprocessen leer je motiverende trainingen te geven die verandering teweegbrengen. De master is in het Nederlands. Onderdelen van de master: - Masterthese Je begint de master met een masterthese te schrijven. Je doet zelf onderzoek naar een training gerelateerd onderwerp. - Applying research methods Een cursus voor het begrijpen en toepassen van verschillende onderzoeksmethoden. - Trainerspracticum Je wordt geleerd hoe je trainingen moet geven. Je leert onder andere over groepsprocessen, zelfreflectie, jouw persoonlijke stijl en hoe je opleidingsstof omzet in een training. '' - Stage ''Je begeleidt twee keer het gesprekpracticum van het tweede jaar. Je verzorgt en bereidt de training voor en evalueert uiteindelijk de deelnemers. '' - Literatuuropdracht '' Je doet literatuuronderzoek naar aanleiding van een leerdoel van je stage. '' - Ontwikkelen van trainingen ''Je doet literatuuronderzoek naar een onderwerp die aansluit op de master en maakt hier een training van die je geeft aan je medestudenten. '' '''Social Influence '''Bij de master Social Influence leer je hoe je mensen kunt beïnvloeden op allerlei gebieden. Denk hierbij aan reclame voor commerciële bedrijven om consumentgedrag te beïnvloeden of aan programma’s van de overheid om vandalisme of drinken onder invloed te verminderen. De master is in het Engels. Onderdelen van de master: Eerste semester - Applying research methods (verplicht) ''Een cursus voor het begrijpen en toepassen van verschillende onderzoeksmethoden. - Developing and Evaluating interventions (verplicht) Verplicht nog 12 ec te behalen, waarvan minstens één van deze twee vakken: - Advertising and consumer behaviour - Emotional influence ' ' Tweede semester - Stage Bij bijvoorbeeld een reclamebureau. - Masterthese Je doet zelf onderzoek naar een onderwerp rond sociale beïnvloeding. '' '''Cultural Psychology' Bij de master Cultural Psychology leer je over hoe cultuur en psyche elkaar beïnvloeden. Dit gebeurt op twee manieren. De ene manier gaat over waar een cultuur voor staat en wat de gebruiken van die cultuur zijn zorgen ervoor dat een persoon zich op een bepaalde manier gedraagt. Op de andere manier vormt het gedrag van mensen de culturele omgeving waar ze zich in bevinden. Deze twee manieren staan centraal in de hele master. Voor deze master moet je het vak ‘introduction to cultural psychology’ hebben gevolgd. Verder is de master in het Engels. Onderdelen van de master: Eerste semester * Advanced cultural psychology * Applying research methods * Applied cultural psychology * Psychology of Intercultural Contact and Acculturation Deze vakken moeten allemaal verplicht behaald worden, bij elkaar is het 24EC. Tweede semester * Stage De taken die bij deze stage horen moeten een research element bevatten. Dit mag kwantitatief onderzoek, kwalitatief onderzoek of een literatuur review zijn. Deze stage mag ook in het buitenland. * Masterthese Je doet zelf onderzoek naar een onderwerp rond cultural psychology. '''Bijdrage van Julia van Nijkerk en Judith Heijnen uit werkgroep 13' Master psychologie, specialisatie sociale psychologie De richting sociale psychologie kijkt naar menselijk gedrag in een sociale omgeving. Het gaat over hoe mensen beïnvloed worden door andere mensen in hun gedrag, gevoelens en meningen. Als je de specialisatie sociale psychologie kiest, dan leer je de volgende dingen: 1) Kennis over belangrijke onderwerpen in de sociale psychologie 2) Vaardigheden voor de methoden die gebruikt worden in de sociale psychologie 3) Vaardigheden in het herkennen van sociale problemen in de praktijk 4) Vaardigheden als onderzoeker op het gebied van de sociale psychologie In de specialisatie worden de thema’s sociale waarnemingsprocessen, emoties, attitudes en groepsprocessen behandeld. Hier wordt op theoretisch en toegepast niveau naar gekeken. Na het volgen van deze specialisatie is het het vervolgens mogelijk de masters ‘sociale beïnvloeding’ of ‘culturele psychologie’ te volgen. In de master sociale beïnvloeding leer je alles over hoe mensen beïnvloed kunnen worden op verschillende gebieden. Hierbij kan je denken aan de overheid, gemeente en reclamebureaus. Voor de overheid is het bijvoorbeeld interessant hoe je mensen dusdanig kan beïnvloeden dat ze hun afval zullen scheiden. Voor de gemeente kan het belangrijk zijn dat ze weten hoe ze ervoor kunnen zorgen dat mensen niet op de stoep fietsen en voor reclamebureaus dat ze weten hoe ze het beste een product aan mensen kunnen verkopen. Er zijn een aantal leerdoelen verbonden aan deze master. Deze leerdoelen zijn onder andere inzicht krijgen in psychologische processen, dus dat je begrijpt wat een motivatie is bij mensen om een actie te ondernemen. Een ander leerdoel is interventies ontwikkelen, dus dat je weet hoe je een probleem op kan lossen. Nog een leerdoel is theorieën leren over sociale beïnvloeding, dus dat je de al reeds bekende kennis vergaart over sociale beïnvloeding. Ook leer je over de integratie van uitkomsten in een verslag en de rol van de sociale context, dus wat voor bijdrage de omgeving levert. Begrip over gedrag en processen in groepsdynamiek is ook onderdeel van deze master. In het eerste semester zullen vier verschillende cursussen aangeboden worden. Het tweede semester bestaat uit het volgen van een stage en het schrijven van een these. De master culturere psychologie combineert benaderingen van culturele en cross-culterele psychologie. In deze master zijn er 3 centrale vragen: 1) Hoe vormt cultuur het psychologisch functioneren? 2) Wat zijn de gevolgen van culturele gelijkheden en/of verschillen voor het individu, de groep en voor intergroep relaties. 3) Hoe kunnen we interventies en programma’s ontwerpen die cultureel gevoelig zijn? Deze master heeft een sterke internationale oriëntatie. De docenten van de UvA hebben een groot internationaal netwerk waarvan studenten gebruik kunnen maken door een vak of onderzoek in het buitenland te doen. Studenten kunnen ook mee gaan met de jaarlijkse studietrip naar een land met een niet-westerse cultuur, zoals Ghana. De master duurt een jaar. In dit jaar volg je vier vakken, loop je stage en schrijf je een these. De vier vakken zijn Advanced Cultural Psychology, Applying Research Methods, Applied Cultural Psychology en Psychology of Intercultural Contact and Acculturation. Na deze master kan je o.a. werken bij onderzoekinstituten, internationale organisatie, NGO’s, in het onderwijs en in overheidsinstanties. Bijdrage van Dennis en Irina uit practicumgroep 14 In dit verslag wordt de specialisatietrack sociale psychologie inhoudelijk behandeld. Vervolgens zal er worden gekeken naar het toekomstperspectief met het oog op de verschillende mastertracks die de sociale psychologie biedt. De specialisatietrack sociale psychologie beroept zich voornamelijk op het gedrag van mensen in hun sociale context. Je kunt dan denken aan hoe en waarom mensen zich gedragen zoals ze doen. Daarnaast zal er worden gekeken waarop meningen worden gebaseerd. Als laatste is belangrijk te begrijpen hoe oordelen geveld worden, er wordt dan ook ingespeeld op zowel de impliciete en expliciete aanwezigheid van anderen. De meeste vraagstukken worden dan ook bekeken vanuit een maatschappelijk oogpunt, dit omdat de mens een sociaal wezen is. Dit betekent dat het gedrag van individuen verklaard kan worden aan de context. De kennis die uiteindelijk overgedragen wordt is verdeeld in verschillende domeinen. In de specialisatie van sociale psychologie zijn er in totaal 5 verplichte theoretische vakken die gevolgd dienen te worden voordat er aan het bachelor project begonnen kan worden. Het eerste vak is Motivation & Cognition, dit vak houdt zich voornamelijk bezig met de basis principes die onderliggend zijn aan menselijke motivatie. Het tweede verplichte vak is Interpersoonlijke, Intra- en Intergroepsprocessen, dit vak houdt zich dan ook voornamelijk bezig met groepsdynamiek. Het volgende verplichte vak is Attitudes & Beïnvloeding, gedurende deze cursus richt zich voornamelijk op de relatie tussen attitudes en gedrag. Vervolgens wordt Algemene Emotieleer aangeboden, deze cursus houdt zich bezig met wat emoties zijn, hoe deze worden veroorzaakt en wat hun belangrijkste kenmerken zijn. Als laatste wordt Sociaal-Psychologisch onderzoek aangeboden, deze cursus richt zich op de richtlijnen van het juist uitvoeren van een sociaal psychologisch onderzoek. De laatste cursus biedt vooral een mooie voorbereiding aan op het uiteindelijke bachelor project. Mogelijke masters binnen de afdeling Sociale Psychologie zijn Cultural Psychology en Social Influence. Beide masters worden gegeven in het Engels. Bij Culturele Psychologie komen de volgende vragen aan bod 1) Hoe vormt cultuur ons psychologisch functioneren? 2) Wat zijn de gevolgen van culturele gelijkenissen en/of verschillen van het individu, de groep 3) Hoe kunnen we interventies en programma’s ontwikkelen die cultuur-gevoelig zijn? 4) Wat zijn de voordelen en uitdagingen van cultureel diverse maatschappijen? De master Culturele Psychologie heeft een sterke internationale oriëntatie. Het heeft een groot internationaal netwerk en werkt samen met onderzoekers van over de hele wereld. Studenten kunnen hierdoor makkelijk terecht bij een partner universiteit in het buitenland om stage te doen of hun masterthesis te schrijven. Ook Social Influence is een master gegeven in het Engels. De volgende vragen komen aan bod: 1) Waarom zijn sommige advertentie campagnes effectief en andere niet? 2) Hoe kunnen we ervoor zorgen dat minder mensen op het voetganger pad lopen? 3) Hoe onderzoeken we de effectiviteit van metingen om taak ontduiking te voorkomen? Bij Social Influence gaat het er dus om dat veel organisaties en bedrijven profiteren van het effectief beïnvloeden van burgers en consumenten. Je leert hoe politici stemmen winnen, hoe agencies de winst verhogen van een bepaald product en hoe de gemeente zorgt dat fietsers op het fietspad fietsen in plaats van op het voetgangers pad. ''''